


Love Thursday

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [21]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, BDSM, Babies, Breastfeeding, Chubby Kink, Domestic Arguements, Donestic bliss, Foot Fetish, Intercrural Sex, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Marriage, Pubic hair pulling, Punishment, Sensitive Nipples, Shaving, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek absolutely loved Thursdays. He could come home for lunch and see his mates, maybe spank Stiles if the kids are asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> I have not nor do I know anyone who is or has been in such a relationship.  
> It may not be accurate.
> 
>  
> 
> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Twins 1

Derek absolutely loved Thursdays. He could come home for lunch and see his mates, maybe spank Stiles if the kids are asleep.

He waltzed into the kitchen where Stiles was doing something on his laptop.Not taking his eyes of the screen he turned his head for a kiss.

"How was work?"  
He clicked away.

"It was fine, bit of a slow day"

Derek could hear Peter whimpering in his study.

" Is Peter alright?"  
"He's feeding PJ before bed, why?"  
" Are his nipples still bothering him?"  
"Yep,  he wasn't wearing a shirt most of the morning"  
" I'm gonna go check on him"

He left Stiles to his typing and went to Peter's study.

He found his mate biting his lip and clenching his jaw with his eyes screwed shut as their youngest suckled.

" Are you okay? "  
" Yes, how is your day going? "  
" Fine, why do you insist on feeding him when it hurts you so badly? "

Derek kissed Peter on the head

"All the other kids were breastfed "  
" Peter, there are other options,  you are hurting yourself, I know that Stiles and I agreed that it is your body so it's your choice but please consider something else, if you were in our position,  you'd have the formula bought at the first sign of discomfort, I don't want to see you hurt and neither does Stiles. "

He took the sleeping boy from his arms. He lay PJ down in his cot across from Morgan and Micheal's steady breathing. He went back to the kitchen and found Stiles rubbing a soothing balm they got from Maíre on Peter's chest.

"It doesn't matter, he's going to be weaned in a couple of months anyway "  
" And until then you suffer?"  
" Parents are supposed to make sacrifices for their kids "  
" Yeah, we give up sleep and food and spare time and money and sex and having nice things but there are other options"  
" Werewolves can't have formula, it's not nutritionally correct, I have work to do, can you just drop it?"

Derek wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
"We love you, we only want what's best for you"  
"What about what's best for PJ?, "Formula is fine, we'll just ask Deaton to add the additional things he needs"

"You both said this was my choice, I chose to keep feeding him, now the discussion is closed"

The younger men shared a look, no it most certainly wasn't closed, only postponed.

Peter nuzzled back against Derek.  
" I'm sure you didn't come home to watch myself and Stiles work, how about a little playtime? "

Stiles ran his hands up and down Peter's flanks,  leaning forward to lick his neck.

Peter spun him around so the human was in between the werewolves.

Derek set to work on his trousers while Peter nudged his top up.

" I presume James is napping"  
"Uh - huh, gaghh"

He groaned as Derek probed at his hole. His eldest mate sucked his collar bone, grinding against him.

"Our slut needs a spanking, Derek, a good hard one"

Derek threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed room.

" How many, bitch?"  
"Thirty"

Peter cut across.  
" I found the whore masterbating his pussy this morning, give thirty now and we can strike it off for next week."

Derek man handled Stiles turning him around so his front faced him.

He licked his hand and brought it down on Stiles' nipple, hard.

Stiles gargled a scream, whimpering as Derek made his chest red with handprints.

" Little sluts love have their holes played with, but since you played by yourself, we'll punish your little tities instead."

He tugged hard and slapped again, rubbing his hands across them as Peter narrated.

" Look how puffy they get, so pretty and pink, just like a girls, just dying to be pinched and pulled, it's a pity you're such a bold whore or we'd be playing with them instead of punishing them, but you just couldn't keep your hands out of that hungry hole, was it worth it? Did your hands make you as happy as our cocks, hmmmm?  Answer me !"

" No, no, want your cocks so bad alpha"  
"Should've thought about that sooner bitch, you could've just played with your little prick, but no, you had to stuff your hole, your hole, that we have made clear, multiple times,  belongs to us! You're not supposed to  
Touch things without asking permission from the owners, did you ask permission, slut?"  
"N-no, Alpha-aaaa"

Derek fixed clampsaround Stiles' throbbing nipples

"You keep those on untill the kids wake up, to remind you what happens when you go behind our backs"

Derek said against his ear, pulling on the chain connecting them.

Stiles whined, the kids would be asleep for at least another hour.

"None of that, bitch, you deserve this, what do you say when your alphas give you something you deserve? "

Stiles panted.  
"Thank ....y-you Alphas"

Derek tugged on the chain again causing him to mewl.  
"For what?"

"For ......p-p-punishing...... my tits"  
"And why did we do that?"

"Because-coz I put .......my hands in my .....pussy"  
"And why aren't you supposed to do that?"

He tugged again .

"Because my a-ass...... belongs to ......you"  
"Very good, bitch"

Derek leaned forward to kiss him, sensual and soft, a complete juxtaposition to his words.

Peter nibbled on Derek's ear and palmed his chub through his trousers.

" Such a good mate...... a good alpha....mm.... you're so hot right now.....wanna make you come"

He opened Derek's fly and tugged his rock hard cock from his briefs. He licked it from base to head before taking it down his throat.

" Unnnnggg........ Peter! !! ...... oh god......fuck,  like that..... just like that...... your fucking mouth. ........ arrrrggghh! "

Derek collapsed, boneless, onto the bed. Peter pulled Stiles close to him by his chain and spit Derek's cum into his mouth.  
They lay together, Peter panting as Stiles worshipped his feet; grinding against Peter's leg with his ass up and right in front of Peter's face, the clamps tinkling lightly.

Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles, pulling him into his lap.

" I know this will be hard for you, whore, but I want you to keep your legs closed tight, your alphas are going to fuck your thighs"

Peter held his legs together as Derek lubed him up. 

Derek spanked his ass, leaving a red, angry, handprint before the two werewolves took their husband from behind, jerking him over their pricks like a cocksleeve, making sure to poke his balls every few thrusts.

His thighs were incredibly smooth. Stiles wasn't as hairy as Derek, or Peter, but he was still a grown man in his late twenties and shouldn't be that smooth.

" Stiles, did you shave your legs?"  
"Uh hu.... also my arms and underarms and ass"  
"Why?"  
"Wanted to see what it felt like- oh god..... right there "  
"You didn't shave your bush"  
"Peter likes my bush - argh "

Peter tugged on Stiles pubic hair, his way of telling Stiles to tighten up.

Stiles clamped his legs together again  
"Alphas, can I touch myself, please?"

"Looks like the bitch learned his lesson, yes, but you can only come onto our cocks, you come on the sheet and it will be the last time you come in a week"

Both alphas sped up, they couldn't make this easy on him.

Stiles jerked, tugging his dick and rolling his balls as Peter yanked the chain like a reign.

He gasped and came. All over his alphas' cocks.

They came as he licked his come of them.

Derek sighed.  
"I should be getting back "

He got up of the bed, prying off his mates clinging to him, begging him to stay.

"You can't just leave.....have a sandwich or something"  
"Come on Der- ber..... just one more kiss....please"  
"I have to go..... Stop acting like the lead heroines in a bodice ripper, I'll be back in three hours. By the time I come back you'll just hand me a child to feed or do maths homework with"

Peter sat up from his prone position on the bed.  
 "After of course I fuck you so hard you have carpet burn for a month"

Derek gave him a shit eating grin   
"Obviously! " 

He leant to kiss Peter but got tugged back on the bed. He ended up sprawled on his back with Stiles sitting on his chest and Peter running his hands through his hair, biting at Stiles' jaw.

"Guys, this isn't funny, I have to go back"

Stiles rubbed Derek's chest through his white shirt, wrinkling it as he squeezed the thick layer of fat that coated his shoulders.  
"But we'll miss you. Can't you just stay?"  
He ground down against  his chest.

"We'll make it worth your while "  
Derek placed his hands around Stiles' hips and forcibly extracted him, ignoring his pleas to stay.

He shook off Peter and got up and out of the house as soon as possible.

When he was safely in the car he rang Stiles. 

"I'm not talking to you, you're mean"  
"So mean that I provide for our family by going to work"  
"Bull fucking shit. Peter does basically  the exact same thing as you do just from his study. Aaaand  I make nearly more than you both combined, so don't pull that 'provider ' crap with me"

Derek pulled into the office complex carpark.

"Number one; I draw building plans and bridges, I'm an architectural engineer. Peter is a financial adviser, he deals with the money side of it, completely different.  
Number two; selling copies of college essays on the Internet is not a legit business, you might as well be in the mafia.  
Number three; it's not crap, and Peter is worse than I am, at least I leave"

Derek waved at Boyd as he passed him at his reception desk.

"Peter doesn't abruptly leave without saying goodbye after amazing sex"  
"I'm sorry, but you two are insatiable, where's Peter?"  
"He's tending to whatever mongral cried, he also made me take off the clamps"  
"Good, we wouldn't want your nipples falling off"  
"Shut up goober. Do you want to talk to Peter?"  
"I have to go actually.Tell him I love him. I love you and I promise I will make it up to you tonight."  
"You better"

Every Thursday. Derek would go at lunch time, spend time with his mates, leave them begging, call and get torn a new one and then go home and enjoy domestic bliss before getting fucked so hard he can't walk and Stiles throat is rubbed raw.

Derek absolutely loved Thursdays.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
